


Dream a Little Dream

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



Sam opened his eyes to Bill Compton's half bashful, half predatory smile and his fingers lightly touching Sam's nipple.

Well, this is new, Sam thought as Bill's hand slid under the blanket, finding Sam's cock. He would have said so out loud, but then Bill's lips were on his and his tongue found Sam's and Sam was moaning, open-mouthed and deep and Bill's fangs felt like a tiny, sharp warning against his skin.

Bill's hand was stroking up and down the shaft, gentle but firm, just how Sam liked it in the beginning. His tongue was tracing Sam's jaw, lingering over his stubble, lips pressing kisses that were much warmer than Sam would have expected, at the vein in Sam's neck.

Sam took a deep breath, felt the warmth of Bill's hand, let the feeling building up in his chest wash over him, and realized, somewhere between his head and his lungs that he'd not at all mind a few bite marks come morning. Bill growled softly in his ear, as if he could hear Sam's thoughts, but he only licked at the spot some more before moving down Sam's body.

When he was poised over Sam, tracing Sam's navel with his tongue, hand going faster, tighter around Sam's cock, he looked up at Sam as though he was demanding permission or direction, or maybe some vampire sign Sam couldn't know. Sam stopped moaning for minute, licked his dry lips and said, "God, _yes_," and that seemed to be enough.

Bill's mouth was lukewarm, utterly bizarre and not at all what Sam had expected. But Bill's tongue knew all of Sam's favorite spots, kept up the rhythm just right until the very end of it, when Sam was just about thrashing, looking for purchase in Bill's hair, and then he felt a tiny touch of Bill's fangs and that was it for coherency.

By the time Sam got his breath back Bill had climbed up to lay his head on Sam's stomach. He looked up at Sam with a bemused expression before saying "There is something I would very much like for us to do," in that stilted way that always made Sam remember how old Bill really was.

His hand was between Sam's legs, caressing the back of Sam's thigh, gently kneading his buttocks. Sam slid down further on the pillows, boneless and spent, and the feeling of content and satisfaction seeped into him and suddenly he wanted _more_. He spread his legs wider as Bill smiled up at him, licking his fangs.

*

Sam opened his eyes and blinked for a few moments before the memory of the dream hit him full force and he realized his ass was definitely lying on a wet patch. Bill had mentioned something about this before letting Sam drink his blood – _God_, Sam thought, _but I should have listened_, before sinking down and burying himself under the covers.


End file.
